<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To heritage, and to the future by LightningNymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677881">To heritage, and to the future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph'>LightningNymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Racism, Childbirth, Children, F!Byleth, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1136860#cmt1534172">FE3H Kink Meme</a>.</p>
<p>"Dimitri is a trans man and marries F!Byleth, but a little ways into their marriage, they decide they want kids. For some reason, adoption isn't on the table (at least not when it comes to Dimitri's heir). Reasons can be up to the kind soul who fills this.</p>
<p>But anyway, they decide to ask one of their close friends to impregnate them."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To heritage, and to the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning: I'm picturing Dimitri as more on the "gender euphoria" side of things (i.e. "being a man feels right") as opposed to gender dysphoria (i.e. "being a woman feels wrong"), so between that and Dimitri being fond of the idea of kids of his own, this fic won’t be spending much time at all lingering on Dimitri being trans and any conflicted feelings there.</p>
<p>That said, I'll try to keep my language as neutral as possible where it comes to Dimitri. If I failed somewhere, please tell me and I'll edit it immediately!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dedue's first thought -- dumb, irrational, and almost suicidally naïve -- was a bone-deep sense of <em>joy</em> at being the one Dimitri sought out to ask for his help in getting him and Queen Byleth pregnant. Dimitri had been seeking out possibilities for some time, both because it was expected of a king and because he and Byleth wanted children, and having the two of them trust him enough to come seeking his aid was a point of pride that he would carry with him for the rest of his life.<br/>
<br/>
His <em>second</em> thought, coming down on him like a bucket of freezing water, was, <em>The public would never stand for their future monarchs to be of Duscur descent</em>.<br/>
<br/>
"Your highness... Dimitri," he amended, carefully putting his teacup down before he chipped it, with how tight he was gripping it. "I am... very flattered by your request."<br/>
<br/>
"I am aware of why you might hesitate at it," Dimitri admitted, picking up on his body language with practiced ease. "But I would ask you -- as your friend, not as your liege or king -- to please consider it. I will accept your refusal should you still feel that way afterward."<br/>
<br/>
"Dimitri... are you aware of the consequences this may have?" Dedue asked. "The people of Duscur are still persecuted, even with the progress you've made. A monarch whose subjects won't acknowledge them cannot reign."<br/>
<br/>
"You are... not wrong to believe as such," Dimitri admitted, looking away. "Relations are still somewhat tense with Duscur – from both sides. But I believe that things <em>will</em> get better. I will make sure that by the time the child would take the throne, Duscur heritage will be a token of pride rather than something shameful."<br/>
<br/>
"Dimitri..."<br/>
<br/>
"Byleth and I have discussed it at great length," Dimitri added, his eye seeking Dedue's. "The law is clear that any heir to the throne must be of Blaiddyd blood, and I can’t leave my country with a succession crisis -- and it was one of the conditions to my being allowed to live as who I am, all those years ago. If I had to take a queen instead of a prince consort, then I was still expected to have biological heirs. If I must have a child to perpetuate my lineage -- if Byleth were to have one by a man who isn’t me -- there is none we would trust with that more than you."<br/>
<br/>
"I would... like to think about it. If you don’t mind," Dedue murmured, breaking eye contact.<br/>
<br/>
Dimitri's posture softened slightly. Deflated, almost. "That is all I would ask of you. Please, let me know when you’ve decided."<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Considering a proposal of this nature and importance should be classified as torture.<br/>
<br/>
On the one hand, the proposal was definitely flattering. Dimitri was a handsome man and would make a great father. Byleth... well, he would be lying if he said he had never had a schoolboy crush while he was attending the Academy. And the idea of having kids himself – of having another piece of Duscur around, now that he could afford to look to the future... it was something he had considered himself as well, once the dust had settled after the end of the war.<br/>
<br/>
On the other hand... He and Ingrid had both been sent out with a platoon to help settle a skirmish with Duscurians returning to their homeland and Fódlaners just a month ago, and the nobility (at least those that had not been in the same class with them) still spoke ill of him behind his back, treating him with forced politeness when they absolutely had to. It seemed almost impossible that they would treat the children well at all, should they happen.<br/>
<br/>
<em>And yet,</em> a small, treacherous piece of his mind murmured, <em>they still sought</em> you <em>out first, not any of the other Blue Lions.</em><br/>
<br/>
Perhaps a king or a queen with Duscur heritage would help settle the political tension amongst the Duscurians.<br/>
<br/>
After what felt like an eternity, Dedue set out to the king's study, knocking on the door.<br/>
<br/>
"Enter," came Dimitri's voice from inside.<br/>
<br/>
Dedue stepped into the study, watching Dimitri's expression shift between hope, apprehension, and relief before settling on a friendly smile.<br/>
<br/>
"Dedue. What can I do for you?"<br/>
<br/>
He took a deep breath, holding it for a moment to steady himself. "Your highness, about your proposal... I would be honored to help you if you would still have me."<br/>
<br/>
Dimitri let out a relieved breath, smiling at Dedue. "I'm very glad to hear that, my friend."<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Kissing Dimitri was something Dedue had done before – war had a tendency to amplify one’s emotions, and when you weren’t sure whether or not you’d live to see tomorrow, you tended to act on your feelings rather than sense. He had rather warm, if embarrassed in hindsight, memories of the event.<br/>
<br/>
Pressing Dimitri down into his bed as he kissed him, knowing that he was being asked to impregnate him, far eclipsed any awkward, rushed fumbling they might have done before, though.<br/>
<br/>
Dimitri groaned at the feeling of Dedue's hands on his bare skin, arching into him. "Ah – <em>Dedue</em>..."<br/>
<br/>
"Dimitri," he murmured, pressing almost-reverent kisses to his liege's neck.<br/>
<br/>
Dimitri was not left waiting; within moments of Dedue moving away, Byleth settled against his side, leaning in for a kiss of her own.<br/>
<br/>
Taking advantage of the distraction, Dedue worked off Dimitri's smallclothes, leaving them aside.<br/>
<br/>
Now entirely naked, Dimitri seemed rather flustered, but nonetheless looked at Dedue with lust.<br/>
<br/>
"I can see why you chose him now," Byleth said. Her expressions were never easy to read, still rusty from disuse, but Dedue could clearly see her eyes roaming his body, settling between his legs.<br/>
<br/>
Dedue felt his ears turn red at the comment. "Your Grace -- Byleth --"<br/>
<br/>
She moved to reach out, pausing halfway. "May I?" she asked, the question hanging in the air, unsure who was being addressed.<br/>
<br/>
"By all means," Dimitri murmured, sitting up so she could reach Dedue easier.<br/>
<br/>
Her green eyes fixed on him; Dedue gave a curt nod, watching her.<br/>
<br/>
Her hands were calloused from fighting, even now, but still warm; Dedue hissed when she grasped him, stroking him, still staring at him.<br/>
<br/>
"How is that?" she asked.<br/>
<br/>
"I... that... is very nice, but... Byleth... perhaps another time?" he managed. "If we’re to do this..."<br/>
<br/>
Dimitri chuckled at that, taking her other hand and kissing it. "Another time, perhaps, my love."<br/>
<br/>
Byleth seemed somewhat disappointed but moved her hand away with a hum. "Alright."<br/>
<br/>
She shifted backward, kneeling on the bed, and pulling Dimitri down to lay with his upper body on her lap.<br/>
<br/>
"I want to watch," she said, brushing Dimitri’s hair out of his face and taking his hand.<br/>
<br/>
Dimitri blushed at that but nodded. "I... of course. Dedue, please... I'm ready..."<br/>
<br/>
Dedue settled in between Dimitri’s legs, lifting them onto his shoulders – Byleth made an approving noise, her face lighting up, he noticed.<br/>
<br/>
"Dimitri... are you certain?" he asked, just in case.<br/>
<br/>
"I have never been more certain of anything," Dimitri assured him, reaching out to caress Dedue’s cheek. "Please, my friend..."<br/>
<br/>
Moving slowly and carefully, Dedue pressed into Dimitri, freezing immediately when he let out a pained gasp.<br/>
<br/>
"No, it's alright," Dimitri said immediately, shaking his head. "Just... you're rather large."<br/>
<br/>
"Should we stop?" Byleth asked, squeezing his hand carefully.<br/>
<br/>
"No, please, continue," Dimitri said, using his leverage on Dedue’s back to try and pull him in, immediately foiled by Dedue pinning his hips to the bed.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you sure?" Dedue asked, searching his expression. "You shouldn't rush things if you aren't ready."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sure," Dimitri said, nodding. "Please, Dedue..."<br/>
<br/>
Carefully and torturously slowly, Dedue complied. Dimitri let out a moan this time, moving to squeeze Byleth's hand before letting go of it, grabbing at the sheets instead.<br/>
<br/>
Byleth kissed Dimitri when Dedue was fully sheathed inside of him. "You're doing so well. You look stunning like this..."<br/>
<br/>
Dedue shivered -- whether from her words or from Dimitri clenching around him at the same, he did not know.<br/>
<br/>
Still keeping up the slow pace, he started pulling out of Dimitri, trying a bit more force when he thrust back in. Dimitri let out another gasp, but arched into him -- an encouraging sign, to be sure, so Dedue kept up the pace, hands moving from Dimitri's hips to touch his body, tracing the scars and lines that marred it, trying to work out where he liked being touched.<br/>
<br/>
When Byleth reached down to between Dimitri's legs and rubbed at him there, Dimitri came, muttering a curse and something that might have been <em>Dedue</em> and might have been <em>Byleth</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Slowing his pace again to avoid overstimulating him, Dedue only took a few more strokes himself to spill inside of Dimitri, kissing him as he buried himself inside as deeply as possible.<br/>
<br/>
Byleth's hand found his head, running her fingers through his hair soothingly. When he looked up at her, she kissed him -- blunt and to-the-point as the rest of her, but decidedly pleasurable.<br/>
<br/>
"I can't wait for my turn," she murmured, and Dedue couldn't help but shudder in anticipation.<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
They hadn't <em>officially</em> announced who the other parent to Dimitri's and Byleth's children were, but with Dedue spotted frequently going up to their chambers alone, people naturally leaped to conclusions. If anyone had a problem with it, however, they kept it to themselves, no doubt intimidated by the fierce protectiveness of the other Blue Lions.<br/>
<br/>
Byleth was the first to catch, Flayn having noticed it during a routine check-up, and she and Dimitri were over the moon, thanking Dedue profusely.<br/>
<br/>
A night he would cherish for years to come, to be sure.<br/>
<br/>
Dimitri had some more difficulty trying to get pregnant; Mercedes and Manuela had explained on inquiry that it was often harder for those who switched their presentation to male, but there was no reason to worry yet. Still, the pressure weighed on him, Dedue knew. The whole realm was watching, and waiting.<br/>
<br/>
When Byleth was sixteen weeks along, however, a sudden prolonged, unexplained bout of nausea heralded the news they had been waiting for.<br/>
<br/>
Dedue celebrated the conception with them, happy that his liege had finally gotten the pregnancy he'd wanted so dearly, and carefully slipped to the sidelines. His duty was complete; his part in the children's' life had ended now. Officially, he had no relation to them, after all -- his presence might aggravate the nobility, even. And his duties could hardly wait -- doubly so now that his liege needed all the rest he could get.<br/>
<br/>
Byleth and Dimitri busied themselves with preparations -- setting up the nurseries, hiring nursemaids, double-checking the guards' schedules -- aided by their friends and companions. From Sylvain sending furniture from the finest Gautier wood, Mercedes making regular trips all the way from the school she'd opened to help ease their pains and worries, Ashe stopping by regularly with nutrient-rich foods. Even Felix helped, sending over a trained battalion of Fraldarius soldiers.<br/>
<br/>
The weeks crept on with an inconsistent pace -- days seemed to be weeks long at times, but the weeks flew by -- when one day, Flayn ran up to him at the training grounds, interrupting a sparring match with some new recruits. "Dedue!"<br/>
<br/>
Looking up at her, Dedue noticed her frazzled look and immediately stood to attention. "Is everything --?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, yes, all is well," Flayn said, panting from exertion as she skidded to a halt, but smiling after a few deep breaths. "Her Grace delivered her son, and she and King Dimitri sent for you."<br/>
<br/>
Dedue's heart skipped a few beats, hovering between delight and fear, following Flayn before his conscious thought had even caught up.<br/>
<br/>
When Flayn left him to the monarchs' bedroom, he hesitated, hand on the doorknob, unsure what would be on the other side or how to act, but he steeled himself and entered.<br/>
<br/>
Byleth was in bed, propped up against several pillows, holding a swaddled little bundle. She looked exhausted but happy, smiling at the child. Dimitri was sitting next to her, seated somewhat awkwardly with his own growing belly in the way, but looking at the child with every sign of adoration.<br/>
<br/>
They looked up when he entered the room. Byleth's expression softened when she saw him, and Dimitri broke into a smile, gesturing him closer.<br/>
<br/>
"Please, come sit with us."<br/>
<br/>
"Is everything alright, Your Highness?"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course. Flayn and Manuela have given the child a clean bill of health. A fine young boy," Dimitri said, gaze drawn to the child immediately. "But we wanted you to be the first to meet him."<br/>
<br/>
Dedue's breath caught in his throat. "Me?"<br/>
<br/>
"You made this possible," Byleth said matter-of-factly. "And you're still his biological father. So you deserved to see him first."<br/>
<br/>
"I know we've been... rather busy lately, preparing for the children," Dimitri admitted, looking away, "but we want you to be a part of their lives. The children deserve to know about you, and about Duscur."<br/>
<br/>
"Would you like to hold him?" Byleth asked, already moving to put the child into his arms.<br/>
<br/>
Stunned, Dedue accepted the bundle, looking at the child -- <em>his</em> child for the first time.<br/>
<br/>
It was smaller than he'd expected, never having spent much time around newborns. The skin was mottled red, and from what Mercedes had told him there was no telling skin-color or eye color for a while yet, but as far as the facial features went, there was an unmistakable sense of <em>Duscur</em> in the shape of the nose and in the jawline. When he brushed a finger over the boy's cheek and he opened his eyes, looking at Dedue, he recognized <em>those</em> immediately -- a dead ringer for his late aunt.<br/>
<br/>
Dimitri's hand on his shoulder started him from his thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you, Dedue. For everything," he said.<br/>
<br/>
There were still issues between the Duscur refugees and the people of Fódlan, and the nobility would not have their minds changed by two children.<br/>
<br/>
But looking at his son like this -- seeing this new life, part of both worlds -- felt like a sign of progress. A small step towards a more open future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>